immortalpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Immortalpedia Wikia
"There are those that live forever, and then there are those that live." This is a setting base for which table top RPG campaigns or other stories can be told within. Similar to how one might stage a story or campaign during a time in history, to try to capture the spirit of that era. The Immortals setting asks the question of what might the world have been like if in the late paleolithic eras, a limited number of persons gained the curse of immortality and some level of insight as to what our modern world had become. How would these people function in the world around? How would they shape the lands? The major Immortal Nations here-in represent the ideals some believed they would work to achieve, while other Immortals shrug off power and instead wander the world, while others seek to live in peace as the world and time pass them by. Commentary, feedback, and ideas are welcome. Welcome to the Immortalpedia Wikia All you want to know and more concerning the setting "Immortals". Where Do I Start? It is recommended you start by reading about what Immortals are as they are major characters. From there one might study the map and look up what nation sounds interesting, or review the list of "known" Immortals, read who interests you and explore their nations from there. Or just hit the "Random" button (here) The setting of "Immortals" "Immortals" and its setting is a tabletop RPG setting designed to be used for any pre existing rule set such as Whitewolf's d10 system, or Pathfinder/3.5 d20 system. A percentile based system is being developed for use with this setting to more accurately reflect the balance in the world between technology, grit, and training among the varied human nations at play. Major Concepts Biomancy The setting of "Immortals" involves the genetic engineering of creatures and people as a core concept in setting up the series, the practice of which falls under the umbrella of Biomancy Techmaturgy Techmaturgy is the blanket term for technological tinkering and inventions present in the setting of "Immortals" As most of the setting falls somewhere between the bronze age or iron age, instances of this are quite impactful. Psychomancy Social engineering, organized religions, and philosophy are important to creating the varied civilizations present in the Immortals setting, this article focuses on the hows and whys of that. Currency system [[Immortals|'Immortals']]' ' The titular beings that arrived on the planet of the setting well over 2000 years prior to current events, and humanity has had to contend with their existence, in many different ways. Primus The planet the setting takes place on. Major Categories [[:Category:Nations|'Nations']] - The various cultures and factions [[:Category:Races|'Races']] - Groups of people who share distinct physical characteristics. [[:Category:Locations|'Locations']] - Places on Primus. [[:Category:People|'People']] - Important historical figures. [[:Category:History|'History']] - Major historical events. Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Minor Categories Writing Tools Category:Browse